1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soundproof panel connection structure, and more particularly, to a soundproof panel connection structure that is installed on a press line or part production line to block the sound generated from the press line or part production line.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, soundproof panels are installed to absorb and block the sound generated from industrial sites, that is, from a press line or part production line.
The soundproof panels serve as a sound reduction structure that absorbs and blocks sound in the process of transmitting the sound to allow the sound transmitted to the surrounding area to be reduced to a given reference value.
As shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b, according to a conventional soundproof panel connection structure installed on a press line or part production line, soundproof panels 10 are coupled to each other by means of welding, and otherwise, they are installed on both side surfaces of an I-shaped frame 20.
Firstly, the soundproof panel connection structure through the welding undesirably needs lots of time and labor forces in removing the soundproof panels 10 if the press line or part production line is expanded, the layout is changed, or the whole equipment is discharged to the outside to repair the equipment disposed inside the soundproof panels 10.
If the soundproof panels 10 are reassembled after the completion of the equipment repairing, further, it is impossible to return them to their original state, and even if returned, the connection structure is not clean on the outer appearance thereof. On the other hand, if the flatness on the floor surface at which the soundproof panels 10 are located is not uniform, it is hard to assemble the soundproof panels 10 with each other.
Secondly, the soundproof panel connection structure, wherein the soundproof panels 10 are located on both side surfaces of the I-shaped frame 20, transmits the vibration value transmitted to the I-shaped frame 20 underneath the soundproof panels 10, thus increasing the vibration noise, and further, the soundproof panels 10 are not brought accurately into close contact with the I-shaped frame 20, thus making the sound emitted to the outside through the gap generated between the soundproof panels 10 and the I-shaped frame 20 to reduce the soundproof effect.